Something After Practice
by TeddyRuxpin
Summary: It's a oneshot with KonahamoruxNaruto pairing. Or NarutoxKonahamoru however you want to say it. boyxboy, yaoi, love, Rated M for a reason!


Disclaimer: We do not own KH.

a/n: So I had this fixed cause there were a lot of grammatical errors! Please do enjoy yourselves with this one!! Happy Readings!!!

* * *

Konohamoru's POV:

The day was so cold. Exactly the opposite of what I had hoped it would be. When I went out to train, the sun was out, the birds were chirping, maybe even border lining on too hot…a picture perfect day. Now...now I had to trudge home through wind, rain, and cold. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, there was a thunderclap overhead.

"Damn..." I grumbled, shoving my numb hands deeper into my pockets.

_I wonder where Naruto is right now?_ I thought as I glanced through the sheets of rain at the carvings of the Hokage's on the mountain overlooking Kohona.

I shivered slightly as a blast of wind rushed past me, chilling me to the bone through my soaked through clothing.

"What else could possibly happen...?" I said, switching my gaze to the dark clouds.

And, true to my words...something else did happen. Just as I was finishing my thought a yellow and orange flash came flying around the corner of the building up ahead of me. I didn't even have time to register that it was hurtling straight for me either, it was moving that fast. Next thing I knew, I was flat on my back, swimming in a deep puddle.

I spluttered and screamed, "Watch where you're going dumb ass!"

"S-sorry...I...I didn't look where I was g-going..." the person stuttered, pushing himself up from the pavement hurriedly.

That's when I noticed who the identity of the person I had bumped into was. The very person I had been thinking of just a few moments ago. The very person I had been thinking of ever since I had first met him. The very person that made my heart soar.

"Naruto..." I breathed, not even feeling the cold anymore.

"Oh! K-konohamoru!! I'm so sorry!!" he cried out realizing that it was me he was talking to. He immediately took up my hand and hauled me to my feet.

By now we were both soaking and shivering because of the rain, and in my case because of the puddle. My teeth were chattering and I was shivering constantly. I tried to hide it from Naruto because I didn't want to appear weak in front of him, but the buffering wind seemed to pick up even more than it had been before. And, despite all my efforts, Naruto saw through me instantly and took off his jacket.

"Here..." he mumbled, placing the bright orange thing around our shoulders, pulling me close. "...this'll keep us somewhat dry until we get to my house."

He slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me along beside him. I was blushing furiously, now, trying desperately not to let him see.

We dashed through the rain washed streets as quickly as possible, with me occasionally slipping on the wet pavement. Finally, after what felt like hours of searching and running, we reached the safe haven of his house. And, as we reached his top step under the overhang, he removed his jacket, and sadly his hand as well. He looked down on me, a smile playing across his beautiful lips and in his eyes.

"So, you want to come in?" he asked, moving his flattened hair from his eyes.

My heart nearly stopped. He looked so...beautiful all of a sudden. All I could do was look into his eyes. Those ocean blue eyes that reflected his deep feelings; left them shimmering on the surface. I was frozen. I couldn't think. I had gotten myself lost in them. Now, he was gazing at me questioningly, and I did the stupidest thing, that I could have possibly done. Standing on my tip-toes, I reached my arms up, wrapped them around his slender neck, pulled his lips to mine, and...

...kissed him.

It lasted for only a few seconds, but oh, were they the best few seconds of my life. But, as soon as I realized what I had just done, my eyes snapped open, and I pushed myself away from him. I gazed up at him horrified for a moment before I felt my legs carrying me swiftly back down the stairs, and down the empty streets. I finally stopped because I thought my lungs were about to give out.

I stood, gasping, with my hands on my knees, doubled over. What had I just done? Had I really just kissed the one person I looked up to the most? Had I just completely shattered any relationship I had with him?

I shook my head violently and felt tears suddenly squeeze themselves from the corners of my eyes, mingling with the rain. Now, why was I crying? Stop it, Konohamoru! Be a man! Show him that you don't care if he rejects you! Be strong!

I stood up slowly, bracing myself for anymore crying that would try to invade the sanctity of my calm. Just keep running, look the other way...just like you always have. But, I can't anymore. Naruto meant everything to me. He was my life. What would I do if I lost him?

The rain was coming down in buckets over my head. I thought for sure I would drown, so, I began my slow trek back to my little apartment.

It took me quite a while to retrace my steps back to a street that I knew, and even after I found my way to a more familiar part of town, I felt lost. About twenty minutes later, and I was finally able to pull out my keys from my pocket, unlock my front door, and step in.

As I made my way back to my room, I shed articles of clothing, tossing them into various corners to dry. Once I had stripped myself, I pulled on a thick long sleeve shirt, a pair of soft socks, and loose pajama bottoms. Rubbing my arms to help with the warming process I made my way back to my bedroom. There, I jumped under my covers, snuggled up in a blanket cocoon, and fell asleep almost instantly.

**_!!!!!!!!Time Jump!!!!!!!!_**

"Uuuuugghhhh..." I moaned through a stuffy nose.

Opening my eyes slightly, I saw that my clock read seven in the morning. Too early for a Saturday for sure, but I couldn't possibly pretend to be unconscious any longer. Ever since five, I had felt the effects of a fever creeping up on me. I thought that my throat had been a little scratchy because I was thirsty, but the next time I woke up, it was six, and I had the worst headache I have ever experienced...ever! I thought my head was about to split open, and then came the cracking of my throat when I tried to speak, along with the coughing, the runny/plugged up nose, and the sneezing. And lastly, the fever, my heavy head burning up, while the rest of my body was cold, weak, and shaky.

It was now eight o'clock, and no one knew I was sick, and home alone; unable to get out of bed to take care of myself.

_N-Naruto...help me..._

**_Naruto's POV_**:

"Konohamoru, open up!!! Please, just let me talk to you!!!" I yelled, pounding on the little genin's door.

No answer...yet again.

He had to be in there. No one had seen him at all today, and knowing Konohamoru, you would have seen him by now. Just then, I thought back to last night when he had kissed me. The feel of his warm, wet lips against mine sent shock waves coursing through my body. I didn't know what to do with myself. Then, he had pushed himself away from me, and ran. I didn't even have time to blink. I couldn't. Then I realized what had just happened.

A kiss. A sweet...loving...kiss. By a boy that I thought was like my brother. Did I think of him like that? Was that what the fluttering feeling I got meant? I had thought about it all night. Even when I dreamt, I thought about it. That is, until I came to the conclusion that I had deeper feelings for him than just a brotherly one.

As soon as I woke up again, I had changed into a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt, and my usual orange jacket. I had rushed into town, asking anyone I saw if they knew where he was. But, no one did. Then, I went to his uncle and asked him while he played against Shikamaru in Go.

"He's not causing the usual trouble?" he asked questioningly, a hint of worry behind his dark eyes.

I shook my head worriedly, thinking again, back to the kiss that I had shared with his nephew. I blushed slightly and looked away, trying to concentrate on a spot on the floor instead. What I didn't notice was him looking at me for a moment, and then smiling knowingly.

"You should probably check in on him at his house then. That's usually where he hides out after...incidents..."

My head snapped up. Did he know? Shikimaru was gazing over at us with a bored expression, wondering what was so much more important than the game.

The wise and knowing sensei looked up at me and winked, saying, "You'd better hurry before he runs."

That's when I headed over to his house, and started banging on his door.

"Alright then, Konohamoru I'm coming in!!!" I cried out indignantly, bursting into the little hallway that was on the other side.

It was dead silent. My stomach seemed to have disappeared through the floorboards. Had he really run away after all? I called out tentatively, "Konohamoru?"

I was getting worried now. Please let nothing bad have happened to him. I wouldn't know what I'd do with myself if anything were to harm him. That's when I heard it, a soft groan. My ninja senses sprang into action, and I jumped into stealth mode. Creeping down the hall, towards the noise, I prepared for an attack, getting my chakra ready for anything. Finally, I reached the last door. Raising my hand, I placed it on the handle, turned it, and stepped in.

"Kono...hamo...ru...?" I asked tentatively as the door swung open to reveal the person I had been looking for all morning. My eyes widened as I saw him lying before me, with no shirt on, coughing, barely able to breath, and covered in a cold sweat.

His eyes opened a tiny crack through his pain and he gazed up at me tiredly through mussed up bangs, and grumbled, "Naru..."

He couldn't even finish his sentence, he was so weak. He just took deep ragged breaths, coughing occasionally, or moaning. I stood dumbfounded for a few moments. Not able to think. Then, my mind came back to me, and I went into protective mode. Dashing down the hall to the kitchen I passed, I snatched up a clean glass, and hurriedly filled it with water. I then grabbed a towel from a cupboard and stuck that in a bowl filled with iced water. Next, I grabbed extra blankets, some medicine, and a chair.

I came through the door carrying all of my items, and started my work. After a while of patient nursing, I was able to get him back under the blankets, give him the medicine, and put the chilled cloth over his forehead. Now, he lay in a fitful doze, muttering under his breath occasionally.

I was taking off his washcloth for another dip in the cold water, when his hand shot out suddenly, and clutched at my wrist weakly. He whispered, almost inaudibly, "Naruto...why...? Why would you...do this for...me? I thought...you'd...hate me...after..."

He was looking up at me blearily, a tear sliding down his cheek. I looked at him for a moment, and then, smiled. A genuine Naruto smile, and said happily, "Why would I hate you Konohamoru? I care too much about you to hate you."

"N-Naruto!" he whispered hoarsely, fresh tears of surprise spilling out from the corners of his eyes.

I wiped them away with my thumb, stroking the side of his face as my hand lingered. We smiled at each other for a few more moments, before he coughed violently. I was then brought back to reality, and realized that I was still taking care of him.

A few hours later, and he was fast asleep. He must not have gotten very good sleep either. That's when my own fatigue (from staying at his house all day and half the night) came crashing down on me, and I nearly passed out a second later.

**Konohamaru's POV:**

**_My whole body feels so heavy._**

**_I'm so tired._**

**_"Naruto...?" I called out of the darkness tentatively._**

**_No one answered. I tried again, "N-Naruto?"_**

**_My voice had wavered and cracked, but still, no answer. There was no one there either; just the darkness to keep me company. I felt tears well up in my eyes, and I thought all was lost. I began thrashing and running about, crying out wildly for anyone. I think I called for my parents, my Grandfather, my Uncle...most of all I called for Naruto. Finally, out of nowhere, there came a bright light and the beautiful, melodic sound of Naruto's voice._**

"Konohamoru!?"

My eyes snapped open. I gazed around, and finally caught sight of my long-time love. Realizing that I had only been dreaming, I launched myself towards him and flung my arms around his neck, pressing my body against him, and resting my forehead against his shoulder. I shuddered as I cried, but he didn't pull away in disgust, he just held me, comforted me.

After a few minutes, I had gotten hold of myself and I reluctantly moved away. He was sitting on the bed next to me, oh so close. Our bodies were still pressed together, and I felt his hot breath brush against my lips. We looked into each other's eyes. It was such a beautiful moment.

"What-?" I whispered quietly, feeling the rush of wind, and then a pressure on my lips.

I nearly fainted. He...Naruto...the boy I loved...was kissing me. Was I still dreaming? Please let it not be...!

My eyes fluttered closed, and I felt myself succumb to the heat rising in my chest. Naruto laid me back on the pillows gently, careful not to disturb the bliss. His body melded into my own, his weight pressing down on me in a heavenly blanket.

His tongue flitted forwards slightly, brushing against my lips, asking for entrance tentatively. I couldn't help but comply. My hands traveled from his chest, slowly, up past his shoulders, to entangle themselves in his blonde locks. I thought I was holding onto clouds. I thought that I was in heaven, and he was my angel. It was all too perfect to be true. His tongue continued to explore every inch of my mouth mercilessly, and I moaned through our kiss in ecstasy. He just smirked, and I could numbly feel his hands working down my body, kneading my sides, and going over every crease and bump.

I broke away from the kiss, unable to breath properly. I gasped and moaned as he continued to feel all over my body. My eyes still closed, I lost myself in his touch. It was as if his hands had some sort of power over me, just like his eyes.

Now, not only had heat built up in my chest, it felt like my whole body was on fire. I have never wanted him more, and a certain pressure in my pants agreed. Fingers brushed over my sensitive area unexpectedly. My eyes sprang open, and I gazed at him completely shocked. He was flushed, his hair in his eyes, with a slight blush hanging on his cheeks.

He had frozen, his hand hovering over my manhood, not sure if I was okay with him doing that or not. My eyelids closed slightly, and leaning forwards, I showed him that I was way more than okay with it. I was ecstatic. And, he got the message. I watched as his eyes grew wider as my bulge was rubbed against his hand roughly. I continued to ground my growing erection into his hand, until, most suddenly, he joined in. His hand quickly shot under the waistband of my pajama bottoms, and wrapped around my shaft tightly.

"N-Naruto!!!" I gasped heavily.

He was breathing hard as well, and he panted, "Is...Is this okay...Konohamoru?"

I just dug my fingernails deeper into his shoulders as a response, pulling him ever closer. He continued to stroke me, slowly at first and then faster as my grunts and groans grew. Soon, all our clothes had been ripped from our hot and sweaty bodies. Skin melted into skin, moans mingled with gasps and the callings of names, and soon, I screamed in pleasure as I came, my cum spurting onto the sheets and all over my new lover's stomach.

I collapsed onto the bed, my head lolling, and my eyes rolling. I had not even dreamed of such ecstasy. Naruto's hand ran its way all over my body, soft kisses accompanying it. I opened my eyes a crack, and saw that Naruto, still had lust in his eyes. That sight almost immediately got me hard again. His lips collided with mine, our cocks rubbing together. He started grinding his hips into mine slowly; I was awake again now.

"Konohamoru...I need you...now!" Naruto grunted as he tugged on my hair lightly.

I nodded slightly, arching my back as he slid down the length of my body, gasping out, "Then take me!!"

He didn't need my permission; he had already started to go to work on my tight hole. Burying his face into my nether regions, he began to lick all around my virgin hole, poking, and slipping in occasionally with his tongue. It felt so weird, in a good way. Never have I felt something so powerful. He then began to prod me with something else. It was painful as he began to loosen me with his slender fingers, but I began to feel the pleasure in it. I writhed as he inserted another, then another, and once I had been properly loosened, he pulled his fingers out with a squelch. He pushed himself up towards me, and our lips met.

Running his hands through my hair, he whispered through the kiss, "It won't hurt for long..."

I braced myself, and sure enough, I felt a splitting pain shoot up from below. I screamed slightly, unable to control myself. It felt like I was being ripped apart. But, Naruto waited completely still, until I was ready again. It took quite a while for him to get all the way inside, and once he was sheathed, we both lay panting, unable to move. Finally, after minutes of intense waiting, I caught his lips on mine, giving him the signal to 'get on with it'. Our lips still suspended, he began to slowly...agonizingly slowly, move out of me. Then, equally as slowly, back in. Each time, he would go a little faster, and every step we made past glacial pace, the more pleasure I would receive. Finally, I got too impatient, and started grinding my own hips upwards into his thrusts.

The first time I did this, he groaned in sheer pleasure, and came to a halt. But, we soon began to pick up the pace again. An animal side of Naruto that I hadn't seen before came out and started ravishing my body. I could only hold onto him for dear life as he pounded me harder and harder, our moans turning into screams.

"Uhhhh...ahhhh...uhhhhh!!!! Oooohhhhh!!!!" I cried, biting my lip. "NARUTO!!!!"

Suddenly, he flipped me over, my belly lying flat on the bed. I twisted my neck around and saw that the lust I had seen had completely taken over him now. But, I didn't care much; just then, he began to pound into me faster and harder than before. He lifted me up slightly, so I was on my hands and knees, and he took hold of my sides, his dick sliding in and out at super speed. Just then, he hit the bundle of nerves that rested deep within me.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!" I screamed, wrapping my hand around my shaft, and pumping in time to his balls slapping against my backside.

"Ugh...ugh...ugh...ugh..." Naruto grunted every time he pushed into me.

That's when I felt his thrusts growing deeper, and less frequently. I knew he was nearing his climax, and I rushed to catch up. I panted, "Naruto...cum in me now!"

One last thrust and we were both taken by the pleasure.

**Naruto's POV:**

"God...I feel like shit..." I moaned, trying to lift myself up, but failing miserably.

"Me too..." I heard someone say softly next to me.

I turned my head, and my eyes were immediately met by Konohamoru's. I smiled despite how I felt, and lifted my hand to trace the outline of his jaw. He closed his eyes happily, and leaned into my hand, feeling the warmth resonating from me. That's when I felt it. My throat was searing with a burning pain, and my whole body felt weak and shaky. I immediately started coughing and wheezing. Almost at the same time, did Konohamoru.

Turns out, that I caught his fever/flu thing; oh well, his uncle came in a little while later, saying he was here to check on us. Once we had been cared to and drugged up enough, he left the two of us alone, a huge grin plastered on his face. It was silent for a few minutes, the sound of our breathing being the only thing to perforate the silence. I turned to him finally, and whispered hoarsely, "Konohamoru...when you kissed me the other day...and then ran off...I was so worried about you. I couldn't find you the whole day, and not until I found you, and took care of you did I realize...that..."

I glanced over at him and saw that a stunned look was plastered on his face. Then, seeing him before me, under the same covers...together...gave me the confidence that I needed to say what I wanted.

"...I love you..."

Tears sprang to his eyes, and I felt his lips press themselves shakily to mine. He pulled away and mumbled through the tears, "I've loved you for so long...Naruto..."

I pulled him back to me and rested my head on top of his, snuggling into my new found love.

* * *

a/n: Yays!!! Well, then, see you in the next story, friend!!!!


End file.
